


His Perception

by Con_Nicholls



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Real Life, Story, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Con_Nicholls/pseuds/Con_Nicholls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not just a dream, but what He saw, felt and heard. Part 2 to the Dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Perception

‘Was it real?’  
I could hear my birds flying around the room, the smell of animal around the house and the sound of my family chatting away in the living room, how embarrassing. This is it, the day I bring my other half to meet my family. I’ve been dreading this day since the day we started to date. All those unfamiliar faces waiting to see what she looks like, hear what she sounds like. My big family sat around the living room, all staring at her, how uncomfortable that must have felt. I could feel her flush with heat on her hands as I walked in with her, I could see how see was blushed in the face; her breathing was faster than it normally is. I sat her down on the sofa, sat as close as possible, trying to make her feel relaxed. She broke the awkward silence with a shaken ‘Hello.’ I could see her put on a fake smile, it was nice to know she is trying to put effort into our relationship by meeting my family, I didn’t force her to come, she offered, now that, in my opinion is dedication. My Mum, sat next to me on the other side, replied with a smile, well, that made it more awkward. Thanks Mum. Everyone started talking to each other and left me and her to talk alone. But instead she studied the room. Why was there dirty laundry in here? Probably my brothers trying to embarrass me… Well, Jumps the lopped-ear rabbit, had made his way to the top of the pile when I realised she was afraid of rabbits, I held her around the waist to keep her relaxed. He must have found out we don’t use enclosures in our house as we believe that animals should be as free as they want, but did keep the house very clean as my Mum is a ‘house wife’, she never gets out the house and all she does is clean, cook and wash, what a great Mum. When the room went quite, I coughed to break the quite tension, and everyone made contact at her. She just shifted her eye contact to her lap. She doesn’t like eye contact. After a huge silence, I moved my other hand to join the other hand around the waist. I knew she loved me doing this as it always brought her to a smile, she leant back, taking me with her, I knew she was calm again. I loosed my grip and locked my hand onto hers, they enweaved like petals do on a rose, like stone tablets on a path, like a powerful embrace. We felt safe together, we would be in complete danger but together, we would be strong, together we would overcome fear, we would become one. In the meantime, one person, one stupid member of my family broke the moment in which we had.  
‘Is he a good Boyfri..’  
He just has to say it. She interrupted before he could finish, ‘Friend, he’s a very close friend.’ She doesn’t like the real word, that one makes everything seem ‘real’. I loosened my grip. I felt out of place like she didn’t need me. But I know she did, and I need her. We need each other. The room became a cold library. So quiet and tense. She looked at me in the eye and from that single look, I could tell, he loved me and she trusted me and that I was the only one who could make her feel sane. I knew from that eye contact, that I kept her alive again, I gave a her hand a tight squeeze and led her to the door, our hands released as I opened the door, I ran up the stairs, leaving her to slow down and explore, the door to the ferret room was open, I knew she loved that smell, she must have smelt it by now, but I turned around and heard my family talking about us, I turned to her and gave her a ‘don’t listen to them’ look, she knew I loved her and that’s all that mattered. She looked down and I carried walking around the corner, Mittens the guinea pig greeted me and will soon get to meet her. My family of animals will accept her for who she is. Mittens loves new people and she loves animals, they’ll get along fine. After the second flight of stairs, and the amused face of my little explorer, I met her in my bedroom, she said my mum had to show her which room was mine and I laughed a little. She pointed to the boiler room and I clarified where my hiding place was. I like to get away from the world sometime and have time to myself to think. I turned my bedroom light on, it wasn’t tidy, but it wasn’t messy either, showed her who I really am. I turned around and smiled, there she was. I told her to come in, and make herself at home. She closed the door behind her, my white bed sheets took her by surprise, my wooden structures on the walls and fairy lights did the same, I wasn’t sure why. My huge window was open slightly to let fresh air in, it was filling the room with a rain scent, the rain had also been banging on the window making little taps like on a drum. My bed was filled with cushions, and pillows and from there, she would see where I had spent most of my time, working, reading, tracing lines from where rain had hit the window. I could see in her face that she felt almost ‘honoured’ to be in my room, I smirked at her expression. She loved spending time with me, and I did her. I looked at her in admiration, with the light of the fairy lights shining behind me, my shadow overhanging on her, I asked if she wanted to sit. She didn’t object and took of her shoes and joined me on the bed. She looked uncomfortable and awkward. ‘’Be yourself...’’ I said, ‘’Relax and make yourself comfortable, what’s mine is yours. Lie down if you want.’’ She smiled and I knew she felt understood. She moved to the top of the bed, and laid his back against the head of the bed. I emptied my bag that I had been carrying around that day and joined her. We both looked out the window, it was past unset. The cold had been spreading across the room. I don’t feel the cold, I was blessed with being a living radiator, but I could feel her getting cold. She tightened the grip she had on her arms. She smiled at me, but I didn’t understand. I can only read emotions, and not feelings. She slid her hand under mine, making me complete. I tightened my warm grip. I then understood what the smile was for. Maybe I can read feelings, but only hers. This is what proved our feelings for each other; I knew she could read me like an open book. We were meant to me. When holding hands, I admire her fingers to the last detail. Brightly coloured nails, her skin imprints on her fingertips, the way her hand feels in mine. I wish I could hold on forever, I study hard, so when it comes to a day without meeting, I will have exact detail on how her hands should look and feel. I looked up, she was happy. On normal days, we would talk and talk, until the rooster would crow in the early morning, we would talk of the future, never bad things, but what we like, what we want, what we aim to do, but today, no. Today was our quiet day. We seized the moment and took every moment in like it was our last. We let the silence do that talking. This was special. Moments like these were the best…

…By now it was dark, and only the little fairy lights lit up the room. We no longer held hands; instead we enfolded our bodies together, like making a paper aeroplane, or the way hair would be platted. I was protecting her from the cold. Keeping her safe from what is in the real world. She was safe. She was warm. More importantly, she was happy. And so was I. She lay on my chest, listening to my heart beat, she said it reminded her of the footsteps of a stranger, walking on a cobblestone street, or a person knocking carefully on a door of someone they has done wrong. But inside, I wasn’t lonely, I wasn’t empty, I was filled with her love, with her good thoughts, her smell, her touch, all kept me living. I tucked my knees into hers, my arms around her. I pulled her closer, and I whispered one word. ‘’Bed?’’. She replied with the same word as an answer. We loosened from each other slowly, like we didn’t want to let go. Even I could feel the cold coming back. I closed the window, and dragged ourselves to stand, both sighing at what great warm statue form we had. I went to my chest of draws, pulled out a top and was about to give it to her. But I stopped. I saw her standing looking out the window, the real world. She looked back at me. Her eyes were almost overflowing with water. Not with sad tears, nor happy, but out of emptiness. Like something was out there for her, but she didn’t know what to do. Hide or embrace it? I tossed my long t-shirt at her, landing on her face, it made me laugh and at the same time her too, it made her forget about being empty for one moment. She admired my smile, she told me I was adorable. She put her hair up, and replaced her shirt with mine. She looks more beautiful when the less effort she put in. The less make-up the better, I kept telling her, but whatever she wears is up to her, it’s her own choice. I took my shirt of and put a fresh one, crawled under the sheet and took off my jeans. I threw them across the room; I’ll pick them up later. She took hers off one when I asked her to join me. Cuddling with only underwear and t-shirts was great. She lay next to me, almost like a mirror. I studied her eyes, like what I did with her hand. They were a beautiful brown, like autumn leaved when they fall from the tree, like melted milk chocolate in a mixing bowl. I pulled on her waist, dragging her closer. I began to stoke her hair, her beautiful, light, soft hair, playing with it between my fingers. It was like watching water falling between rocks. I kissed her 3 times, the first was on her head, a kiss to show I cared, the second was on her lips, long enough to show what she meant to me, she was my life, I wouldn’t be able to cope without her, like a branch on a tree, like a key to a door. She completed me. The third kiss was a kiss on the head, it was to say ‘goodnight’ without words. It completed our silence. I gripped her tightly, but the words were on the end of my tongue, I had too, I had to say it before we slept.  
‘I love you.’ With that, we slept, like a caterpillar in a cocoon, fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle.  
It was real.


End file.
